Needle sharps safety is a growing and important aspect with regard to medical devices. Regulatory and market forces have both driven the need for a reliable means of protecting health-care professionals, custodial personnel and users from needle stick injury. The ability to protect users and personnel from needle stick injury is a critical aspect that influences the market success of a medical device.
The introduction of fluids into a patient using a catheter and insertion device is known. For intravenous infusion, a common insertion device is a syringe with an introducer needle received in a catheter. Currently there are several devices which prevent needle stick injury and enable the safe disposal of an introducer needle. These devices are often complicated, expensive and/or difficult to manufacture. Additionally, some previous devices have shown activation inconsistencies throughout their operating window.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved safety module for an insertion needle that addresses the problems noted above and is simple and low-cost to manufacture. Embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill this need.